


Your Secret Faces

by poisontaster



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Alias500, prompt: "disguises".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Secret Faces

“Sometimes I wonder how she does it,” Nadia muses, adjusting the trailing ends of the wig to a more natural configuration. It’s blonde, a color that’s never suited her. It goes badly with her dress, as well.

“Does what?” Vaughn is not paying attention to her, but she’s used to that. When Sydney’s in a room, no one else exists. He threads a scarf of heavy peau de soie through his fingers idly.

Syd’s talking to Marshall at the other end of the room about his latest masterpiece of op-tech; a retinal scanner hidden in a golden brooch. She’s already kited out in a scarlet party dress and lipstick, the sharply coiffured burgundy wig a sharp contrast from her normal simple hairdo.

Nadia gestures at her. Even Syd’s body language is different, brassy and bold, blatantly sexual. She envies the other woman that facility. “You could see her a dozen times, and never realize she was the same woman. It’s a gift.”

To her surprise, Vaughn shakes his head. “Nah,” he says. His smile is rueful. “It’s not Syd on assignment you have to worry about.” Syd looks over her shoulder then. Her smile for Vaughn is brilliant. “It’s the disguises she wears at home, when it’s all over.” He puts down the beaded scarf and crosses the room to go to her. 


End file.
